


Part 10: Vic

by oiuytrewq36



Series: We Will Survive [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiuytrewq36/pseuds/oiuytrewq36
Summary: I’ve seen a lot of crazy shit over the course of my life, both earthly and after-, but I never thought I’d watch Michael get teary-eyed while adjusting his adopted ex-hustler son’s tie. Then again, I’m the one astrally projecting into my nephew’s living room, so maybe I don’t have much authority to decide what qualifies as strange.
Relationships: Ben Bruckner/Michael Novotny
Series: We Will Survive [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881736
Kudos: 29





	Part 10: Vic

I’ve seen a lot of crazy shit over the course of my life, both earthly and after-, but I never thought I’d watch Michael get teary-eyed while adjusting his adopted ex-hustler son’s tie. Then again, I’m the one astrally projecting into my nephew’s living room, so maybe I don’t have much authority to decide what qualifies as strange.

“Are you going to be doing this the whole time?” Hunter says. “Because I’d prefer that my friends not think my dads are wimps.”

Ben walks right through me on his way over to the mirror. “We promise we’ll do our best not to embarrass you.”

Hunter rolls his eyes. The kid has a real talent for massively sarcastic facial expressions. “You said that before swim finals this year, and then you showed up with Debbie and a huge pink sign that said WE LOVE YOU HUNTER.”

Ben and Michael exchange guilty looks behind Hunter’s back.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this, anyway,” Hunter says. “It’s not like it’s a real graduation.”

“Hey,” Ben says. “It doesn’t matter where you get your diploma, remember?”

“Sure, but it’s not like there’ll be much to look at. I’ll walk down the hallway while someone plays Pomp and Circumstance on a boombox that was bought in 1992, shake hands with Principal Jacobs, and then go off to pursue my dazzling post-secondary academic future at Bloomsburg University of Pennsylvania.”

“Well,” Michael says, “Not before you get to be the steward of the Novotny-Bruckner homestead while Ben and I go visit Grandma Edith in Maine.”

“Really? You’re letting me have the house for the weekend?” Hunter says, face lighting up. “Can Hanna come over? And before you ask, yes, we will have sex.”

“We assumed,” Ben says. “And of course you can invite her.”

Hunter hugs him. “I love you guys.” 

Michael walks over to put an arm around both of them. “We love you too.”

Hunter pulls away. “Well, don’t get all sappy on me.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “Got your jacket, cap, license-”

“I’m driving?” Hunter asks.

“Hey, you’re a grown-up now too, aren’t you?” Michael says, handing him the keys.

“Sick!” Hunter says, and practically sprints out of the house, Ben on his heels, laughing.

Michael starts after them, then stops for a second to wipe his eyes.

“I’m proud of you, kid,” I say. He can’t hear me, but I hope he knows it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter’s description of what the graduation ceremony is like at his school is lifted directly from the fantastic documentary The Bad Kids, about a last-chance continuation high school in California. It’s heavy stuff, but I really recommend it if you’re interested in education or the social sciences.


End file.
